amores dormidos
by lunatica-granger
Summary: un pequeño one-shot... hhr


Hoy te vi, estabas besando a "mi mejor amiga", pero yo ya no te entiendo, por qué vienes y juegas conmigo?? Me abrazas, me tratas como a una princesa, no dejas de tomar mi mano y llegar por mi espalda a susurrarme cosas lindas al oído??. Parece como si lo hicieras sólo para darme esperanzas, y hacerme ilusiones de algo que nunca pasará.

Veo por la ventana que vienes, yo estoy llorando, así que con la manga de la túnica me limpio mis lagrimas y me pongo a leer el libro de pociones. Noto cuando entras y nuevamente llegas por detrás de mi y me tapas los ojos, yo tengo que disimular:

-Harry??-

-Cómo supiste que era yo?-ME sueltas y te sientas frente a mi

-Te vi entrar- te sonrío y vuelvo agacharme para seguir leyendo, Te me quedas viendo, así que volteo a verte

-Te pasa algo?…Harry!!!- no me haces caso-HARRY!!!- te asusto jeje

- que pasa herms?-

-Te pregunto que te pasa??-

-nada Herms, solo que creo que le pediré a Ginny que sea mi novia, sabes? Creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- me siento tan mal cuando me dices esto, así que tomo mi libro y me levanto.

-pues felicidades Harry, creo que harán bonita pareja- me contengo para no llorar- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

-Esta bien Herms- me abrazas y yo salgo por el retrato de la dama gorda

Al regresar a la Sala Común hay una gran fiesta, veo que tu estas en el centro de todos con… Ginny??? NO!!, te me acercas :

-Herms ya ando con Ginny!!!- que debo hacer?? Pro suerte tu me abrazas primero, así puedo ocultar mis lagrimas que comienzan a salir

-Felicidades Harry!!- digo tratando de aparentar felicidad, me acerco a Ginny, y lo mismo hago-bueno pues felicidades, tengo que ir al dormitorio al rato bajo de nuevo... nos vemos.-

Por qué si yo te amo te vas así de mi?? Tu también sientes algo por mi, o a caso es que no te gusto aquél beso que nos dimos la semana pasada??, yo se que sientes algo por mi, me lo demuestras, o quizá sólo juegas conmigo…

Hay veces que te odio Harry!!!!!!! Odio como me ves, como me sonríes, como me pides ayuda!!. Odio cuando vienes a hablarme de ella, cuando me dices que soy tu hermana que nunca tuviste, pero más te odio cuando recuerdo aquél beso, si!! Ese beso que yo se que a ti también te gustó!!! Porqué me hiciste eso??

Tu no sabes lo que yo daría por estar junto a ti, es increible que a mis 17 años haya rechazado a varios chicos y nunca haya estado con nadie por estar esperando a que tu me demuestres lo que sientes por mi, y lo se porque leí tu diario, yo se que estuvo mal, pero lo vi!! Tu me amas, pero no quieres reconocerlo, por miedo a que yo te rechace, pero como te hago entender que yo siento lo mismo por ti??. En ese beso creí que ya te ibas a dar la cuenta, pero solo te la pasaste pidiendo perdón por esa ocasión, ese momento, el mismo que no me ha dejado dormir desde entonces

Oh no!! Vienes hacia mi! y tengo mis ojos hinchados!! Que debo hacer??, corro pero me alcanzas y me tomas por la cintura y giras tu cabeza, me besas de nuevo … yo me separo de ti y corro en sentido contrario, no puedo evitar el llanto y comienzo a llorar terriblemente nuevamente me alcanzas:

- Herms, déjame explicarte- Yo no te veo, bajo mi vista

-Harry!! Andas con Ginny!!! No puedes hacer esto!! Porque me lo haces??-

-Herms …-

-Harry!!- no te dejo contestar- Olvídalo, nunca paso nada, tu ve con tu novia!!!- hago énfasis en la última palabra y corro.

Hoy, han pasado más de cinco meses desde aquella ocasión, ya no somos amigos, ahora somos simples compañeros de clase, ya no quieres recordar esa gran amistad que algún día tuvimos. Hoy soy la persona más solitaria que existe en Hogwarts, pues Ron se la pasa con Luna, estamos en clase de Pociones, Slughorn nos dejo un trabajo en equipo y me ha tocado contigo, yo disimulo que ya no siento nada por ti y me siento a tu lado, todos nos voltean a ver, pues todo el castillo se entero de nuestra "pelea" (como ellos lo llamaban):

-Herms- ¿Por qué me sigue llamando asi??- que necesitamos para la poción??-

-Harry, me siento mal, necesito ir a la enfermería, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de hacer la poción multijugos, al fin ya la hice una vez no??- si, una vez hice poción multijugos para ayudarte!!! Si! A ti, pero por lo que veo, nunca tomaste en cuenta todo lo que hice por ti

-Herms, te estas poniendo pálida vamos a la enfermeria-

-puedo ir sola no te preocupes, al fin que si me pasa algo nadie lo notaria o si?- me levanto y pido permiso al profesor y salgo corriendo, apenas doy vuelta al pasillo y comienzo a llorar, de pronto me comienzo a marear y ya no supe que sucedió

Ahora despierto y te veo aquí, a mi lado, no dejas de verme y tomas mi mano:

-Herms como estas mi niña??- QUE??? MI NIÑA?? QUE LE PASA?? DE QUE ME PERDI??-ya te sientes mejor??

-Te puedes ir con tu novia, yo estoy bien- te me quedas viendo con esos bellos ojos

- no lo entiendes Herms?? Termine con Ginny por que te amo!! Te amo, te amo y te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, estos cinco meses han sido los peores de mi vida!! Cinco meses sin tenerte cerca ni poder inventar un pretexto para estar junto a ti- yo no se que pensar y si esto es solo un sueño?? No quiero volver a sufrir!!- Herms yo se que debes estar confundida, pero has pasado una mes aquí inconsciente y yo organice mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti-

-Harry…-

-Shhh!!- pones tu dedo en mis labios, y me das un beso, si un beso como aquellos, yo siento que todo regresa a mi, me siento nuevamente con vida

- Te amo Herms!!!-

- y yo a ti- fue todo lo que pude decir, pues mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me besaste de nuevo.

Hoy es nuestra graduación, hemos acabado los estudios en esta escuela, habrá un gran baile, y yo por supuesto iré contigo, somos la pareja de la que todos hablan. Tu te enfrentaste a Voldemort el mes pasado y ahora todo el mundo mágico esta a salvo, si!!,

GRACIAS A TI!!

Pues me encontré este fic, fue el primer one shot que escribi, tiene muchos errores! xD...


End file.
